It Takes Two
by xDumbly-dor
Summary: Happiness is the china shop; love is the bull.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'd just like to point out that this fan-fiction is set from Hermione's point of view, and is set in her 7th year at Hogwarts. All happenings in the 7th book are not relevant in my story. I also thank J.K. Rowling, for being such an amazing writer. I'm inspired by her.

On this particular day, Christmas was nearing in Hogsmeade. Snow was falling, trees where sparkling and the festivity of the holidays was lingering in the air. Hermione, Ron and Harry all trotted along the pathway to The Three Broomsticks. The three trudged through the thick blanket of white snow that lay as The Three Broomsticks came into view.

Usually every student would be out in the shops, such as Honeydukes Sweetshop, looking for little gifts they could give to their families and friends, but Hermione was already sorted. She had bought all of her presents two months earlier for everybody important to her. Although everybody was important to her, in a way, she couldn't buy for everybody, so she only bought for Harry, Ron, Ginny and her parents. She was so excited for Christmas this year; it would be the perfect Christmas, being with her friends in Hogwarts, and that was all she wanted for her present.

As the three set foot inside The Three Broomsticks, they found a table and sat down. Hermione pulled off her scarf, took of her hat and gloves and she couldn't help but smile. It was like a totally different land in here. The room buzzed with the sound of some Christmas music and everybody in the pub laughed and talked, and the strong smell of Butterbeer lingered in the air.

'Shall we order a Butterbeer then? I'm getting thirsty.' Harry asked as he looked from Ron, who nodded, to Hermione, who just shrugged her shoulders.

When at last their drinks arrived, they were all ready to discuss Cho Chang's new relationship with Eddie Carmichael. Harry seemed to focus entirely on his Butterbeer as they talked on the subject, and on how Eddie got nine Outstandings in his exams.

'I don't think it's right,' said Hermione. 'Why would you want to cheat?'

'Um, to get better marks, maybe?' grinned Ron, earning himself a smack on the arm.

'Oh!' Hermione added. 'have you heard about the Masquerade Ball?'

Both Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks. Their Yule Ball hadn't gone so well. Hermione, however, went on to explain the concept of this one.

'You must wear a mask, obviously, the clue is in it's title, after all,' she babbled. 'And you don't get to choose who you go with either. You just have to turn up completely disguised and it's all about, oh how did McGonagall put it, ah yes, it's all about meeting friends that you'd never have given a chance too before.'

'Oh, it sounds horrible. Just horrible!' Ron grunted.

'So it'll be everyone then? Everyone in the entire school?' asked Harry. Hermione saw the hope in his eye and knew it would be for Ginny's presence there.

'Sixth years and seventh years.' she smiled. Harry couldn't hold back a smile of contentment.

When Hermione looked back at Ron, he was in he middle of downing the rest of his Butterbeer revoltingly, which Hermione glared at him for, and drank some more of her own.

'Everyone done?' asked Ron, looking around at their goblets. 'Yeah? OK. Lets leave.'

And with that, they were being rushed out of the shop by Ron and out into the freezing cold again, where they skipped back up towards the castle through the thick snow. As they passed by Gladrags Wizardwear, Luna came hurrying out carrying three huge bags full of brightly coloured socks.

'Oh hello,' she said in her same dream like voice. 'Lovely day, isn't it?'

'Marvellous! Simply marvellous!' came a jolly, Santa-Cause like voice from inside the shop.

The doors swung open again and a small, round man appeared, laughing and joking and, seemingly, he didn't notice Luna standing outside the door and managed to topple over her. The pair lay on the floor, Luna now covered in odd socks and old vintage jumpers, which would likely fit three of Luna inside them.

'Oh, dear girl! I'm terribly sorry!' said the man as he pulled himself up and held his hand out for a bewildered looking Luna.

'It's alright, thank-you,' she said and smiled happily at him as she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

The man hobbled off, singing Christmas songs, leaving Luna to stand in the silence with Hermione, Ron and Harry.

'I just thought I'd make myself a new dress, you know, since the ball is on Christmas Eve. I bought lots of pretty socks, see,' said Luna quickly, holding one of her bags open for them to see.

'Their, err, very nice, Luna.' agreed Hermione, looking at the other anxiously.

'Yeah, yeah,' said Ron afterwards.

'Well we're heading back up to the castle, do you want to join us?' asked Harry, earning a death stare from Ron, who, unlike the others, still strongly disliked the idea of Luna's goofy ways.

'That sounds fun,' said Luna, smiling crazily as they continued on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione clambered through the portrait after Ron and Harry and quickly dived down beside the fire where it was warm. Ron propped himself up beside her, and Harry took to sitting on the sofa in front of them.

'It's what, two weeks until Christmas?' Harry asked, sighing.

'Yeah. I think our dance practice starts tomorrow. I'm not sure though. We just got a brief mention in Ancient Runes. It was actually a rather odd change of subject, considering we were discussing 'Eihwaz' again at the time.' said Hermione, gazing off into the ceiling in wonder.

'So she just came out with it then?' asked Harry, quite intrigued.

Without receiving an answer from Hermione, Ron sighed and picked up his Potions book.

'I hate Potions, you know that, right?' he mentioned, tipping his book upside down to see, out of pure boredom, if anything was likely to fall out.

'I know. You never shut up about it.' replied Harry, he himself staring off into the distance now, but for other reasons. Ginny had just entered through the portrait.

Hermione focussed on Harry's stare on Ginny, wondering all the time if he still had feelings for her. He had broken up with her not half the year ago at Dumbledore's funeral. And now he spent his days silent whenever she was close by, and staring at her when she wasn't.

'Hermione!' came Ginny's voice. Hermione had been so deep in thought about them both that she hadn't noticed her walk straight over and stop in front of her.

'Yeah?' she mumbled, still staring at Harry, who had immediately looked at the floor.

'Professor Slughorn tipped me off about my N.E.W.T result,' she said, her eyes glistening with tears. For a moment, Hermione thought it was to be dreadful. 'He said that I achieved, hypothetically, an Outstanding!'

Hermione jumped up at the word and embraced her in a hug, which Ginny was apparently grateful for because she began to squeal.

'That's amazing, Ginny! I've taught you so well!' shouted Hermione, receiving some very confused looks from some First Years at the raise in her voice.

Ginny let go and Hermione watched as she turned to Harry, who looked up nervously.

'Aren't you going to give me a hug then?' demanded Ginny in her cheery voice.

Harry stood up and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, and then he relaxed. Hermione let out a little giggle before sitting back down beside Ron, who was now staring at her as though she had just transfigured into a frog.

'What?' she snapped.

'You look nice tonight.' he said un-expectantly. She felt her cheeks flush, but Ron's had too.

'Um, thanks,' she uttered, and for the rest of the hour there was no conversation between the two, as Harry and Ginny sat talking to each other, and they instead finished Snape's essay.

There was a bang, which everyone looked up too, and then McGonagall hopped through the large canvas portrait looking out of breath.

'Sorry about that,' she apologized, regaining her balance and sorting her skirt. 'I'd like to call all sixth and seventh years to the Great Hall immediately.'

Hermione looked up at Ron, both knowing what this meant. They were being called down to learn the new, or old, dances which they would need to know for the Ball.

They all made their way down to the Great Hall in pairs, Harry and Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Not to their surprise, several other Gryffindor's had already been rounded up.

'Probably why she was so out'a breath, eh,' said Ron, nudging Harry in the side as they went into the Great Hall, which was laid out with fine red and gold materials draping down from the roof with the shape of the lion on it, and with many seats all around the centre of the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor stands as she watched Ron hovering nervously in front of the large hoops, and as Harry was sat mid-air searching for the snitch. Hermione felt the snow land on her cheek, and wiped it off uncomfortably before putting her hat back on.

Hermione sat back down and noticed that Harry was now darting down and after the golden ball, but Malfoy was tailing him.

'GO GO GRYFINDOR!' came Cormac McLaggen's yells from her right.

'And both seekers have caught sight of the ball now! Each with marvellous fury and determination here tonight, people.' said Zacharias Smith, the commentator.

Draco outstretched his long, bony arm, Harry's being just a centimetre away. Hermione watched. She had never felt quite so intense over a Quidditch game before. Harry and Draco were head to head now, Draco's hand perhaps an inch or two away from the ball, and Harry's being almost the exact same.

Up and up they soared, all eyes on the two. Even the players seemed to stop to watch. They were flying vertically at an incredible speed. The plummeted through the air like rockets to the moon, and it was a surprise that they hadn't fallen off of their brooms yet. Draco's hand was closing round the ball.

'And Malfoy almost has the ball,' shouted Zacharias. 'C'mon!'

There was a silence now, as everyone watched the two flying, and then Malfoy seemed to sway from side to side, bumping into Harry.

There was a shriek, and Harry was practically on top of Malfoy's broom too. Everyone watched in horror. McGonagall had her wand at the ready, preparing to rescue the two if they fell. Harry looked most uneasy as he clung to Malfoy's broom. Malfoy himself had tucked his right arm into his cloak and his other hand was held tightly onto his broom as he flew straight up still.

'Fly higher! Make sure Potter falls!' shouted Zacharias, but then received a stern look from McGonagall, from what Hermione could see.

She looked down, willing for Harry to be OK. Then there was yet another shriek, yet from Malfoy this time, and he was doing some kind of back flip on his broom, Harry still holding onto the front of the broom stick.

The flew towards the ground again, faster than ever. Now they were both screaming, and McGonagall lifted her heavy, old arm and muttered the incarnation.

'I can't believe this!' cursed Ron as they sat inside the Hospital Wing at Harry's bedside. Ron was particularly unhappy because they had been forced to tie with Slytherin.

'Ron, would you please just shut up about it?' asked Hermione looking frustrated.

He seemed to give her a 'says you', kind of look, but Hermione ignored it and looked over to Draco Malfoy, who was occupying the bed opposite. He was glaring at her with such distaste that it made her insides do flips.

Madam Pomfrey arrived moments later, thankfully. She had with her a bottle of Bruise Removal Paste and some Murtlap Essence.

'Here,' she said, carefully laying them down on the small bedside table. 'Put these on your cuts and bruises and they'll vanish. You won't have to stay over night, unlike Mr. Malfoy here, who has two broken arms and a very bruised rib cage. Just remember to put them on, and if you cant, I'm sure one of your friend's will be able too.'

And with that, she hurried off. Ron stared at Harry and muttered, 'I'm not doing it', and they all started to laugh insanely, and yet Malfoy seemed to give them all an absolutely loathing look.

Two hours later and Harry was ready to leave, but his arms still hurt a little every time someone as much as rubbed against him. Three times he shouted at Ron, but when Ginny rushed over and completely threw herself at him, he was less than bothered.

For the rest of the evening Harry's mood was lifted. At dinner that night, he seemed to happy that he didn't even seem phased when Hermione accidentally pushed over his goblet and it poured all down his shirt.

Ron stuffed several mince pies into his mouth quickly and managed to grab a chicken leg before the foods changed to pudding, where he grabbed some chocolate cake from the nearest plate and some ice cream from another. Hermione finished off her roast casserole and piled a small pile of vanilla and strawberry ice cream into a bowl.

After they had ate, and once their stomachs were full, they decided to leave and head back to the Common Room, ignoring Ron's complains and moans that he was still hungry.

They climbed through the portrait of the fat ladies after speaking the password 'Bamboozled', and Ron stormed off up to the Boy's Dormitory first in a bad mood.

'Night, Harry.' said Hermione, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hearty hug before she skipped off up the stairs to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione waited anxiously for Ginny to walk down to the Great Hall at nine o'clock. It was dark outside, snowing. Hermione watched her own reflection in the window as she waited, fixing every crease she could find in her purple satin dress.

'All ready?' came Ginny's voice from behind her.

Hermione turned to see her dressed in a blue topaz coloured dress which matched the mask that was covering the top half of her face. Her long red hair was pulled back into a bun, with little curls laid to either side of her face, which was glowing.

'Oh Ginny you look lovely,' said Hermione as she examined how beautiful Ginny was and wondering why on earth she wasn't still with Harry.

'Looking pretty good yourself,' replied Ginny with the same grin that Ron wore daily. 'Lets go.'

The hall was glistening with that same magical feeling that the Yule Ball had held. There was music playing already as they walked into the hall together, and nobody was recognizable. Hermione looked blatantly around the hall for Harry and Ron, but there was no sign.

'Hello, Hermione,' said Luna, appearing from nowhere and completely recognizable.

'Um, hi,' replied Hermione, scanning Luna's dress which was made out of the socks she had bought in Hogsmeade.

They were attached to a light pink dress, the socks being all colours and cut into shapes of stars, rainbows and hearts. Luna had tied her long, silvery blond hair back into a pony tail, which Hermione thought really made her look more human.

'Harry was looking for you, Ginny,' said Luna. Ginny's attention soon snapped to the conversation at the name of Harry, and she immediately scanned the room for him once more.

Upon spotting him in the corner of the room with a person who Hermione guessed was probably Ron, she bid the two farewell and left to see him, leaving Luna with Hermione.

'I should probably get back to Neville,' said Luna. 'See, we were dancing.'

'Yeah, okay.' said Hermione, watching as Luna literally skipped away again.

She stood alone at the side of the room for what seemed like decades. She already felt alone, and even unrecognizable, nobody seemed to want her.

'Would you care to dance?' came an elegant, well put-on voice from behind her.

Hermione turned around nervously to see a tall, skinny boy standing before her. His jet-black hair, along with his high cheek bones and pricy black suit made her realise that she had never seen this boy in her life. He wore a mask with black and blue on it; only where only his eyes were visible through the mask. He had ice blue eyes.

'Um, yeah, sure,' she mumbled, trying to sound as elegant as he had.

He held out a long, bony hand for her to take hold of and led her across the room and into the centre, where he gently moved one hand onto her waste and the other on top of her hand. Hermione placed her free hand upon his shoulder carefully, feeling very nervous still as they swayed from side to side, round and round …

'I don't recognize you,' he finally spoke. His voice was calm.

'I-I don't recognize you either,' she replied, trying to sound humane.

Hermione was then being twirled into the air by this stranger as new music began to play and the tune of it became much more faster.

'What's your name?' she asked him. He grinned and chuckled quietly to himself.

'Now, Miss, that would be going against the rules of the Ball.' he spoke.

'Oh, right, yeah.' she replied.

'But, I think you are very beautiful,' he whispered.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush and had a burning hot feeling in her throat as she gulped. She tried to hide her face, away from the embarrassment of his kind words. The music's mood changed again suddenly and they slowed down to a calm waltz.

'What's your favourite band?' she asked calmly.

'The Weird Sisters,' he replied. 'Yours?'

'Them, mainly. But I do like Wizard Rock.' she said.

'Awesome,' he said, observing her closely which made her cringe some more.

They had been dancing for over two hours, and as the song they had been dancing too finished, the stranger pulled her off to the side.

'I'll go get drinks.' he said, and without a word, left with no hesitation.

Hermione wandered over to some abandoned corner seats and waited patiently for him to return.

'Who on earth is that gorgeous person that you've been with all night,' asked Ginny, sitting down beside her, assumingly with Harry being pulled along with her.

'I don't know. I get the feeling he's in none of my classes, though. He's into a variety of things that I like, but he also refuses to tell me his name. He hasn't asked for mine yet, and I don't think he will.' she replied.

'Well,' said Harry, butting in on Ginny of which was about to speak. 'Be careful. It could be Crabbe or Goyle under that mask, remember.'

Ginny let out a loud and uncontrollable snort.

'Oh, yeah, right. Because their so gorgeous.' she said sarcastically.

Hermione looked overhead and noticed him coming back, carefully avoiding walking into anyone with two glasses in his hands.

'He's coming back. See you both later.' she muttered, pushing them away.

The whole room was counting down to midnight now. Mistletoe had sprung above both Hermione and her stranger, and above every other couple in the room.

5, 4 …

Hermione looked around anxiously at the other couples, who were now gazing into their partners eyes with lust.

3, 2 … 1!

And with this, the large bell struck midnight, echoing around the sound proof walls. She looked up at the person opposite her, and he looked down at her. With one quick, soft movement, his lips were locked with hers.

There was a loud round of applause and Hermione pulled away as the music restarted.

'Tell me who you are,' he whispered, tilting his head and resting his forehead on her own.

'B-but, I, err,' she stammered. His hands were sliding underneath her mask now. His fingers slowly pulling her mark upwards.

He gasped, her mask in his hands. He started to tremble, and Hermione knew in that instant that something terrible had happened.

'Mudblood.' he moaned in a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter, guys. Thanks for reading. If you think this story is worth making a sequel, please mail me/review and tell me. Here's the final chapter, enjoy J :

Chapter Five

Hermione had retreated back to the corner, where she sat on her own, tears streaming down her face.

The last person she had expected him to be was Draco Malfoy. Only he had ever called her a Mudblood, and only he would have stormed off, cursing under his breath, leaving her stranded in the middle of the dance floor, people staring.

And now she sat all alone, crying her heart out and wishing she had never went. As she picked up her bag, which was laying on the seat beside her, she walked slowly and carefully past everybody and made her way out of the Great Hall and made her way up the stairs towards the Common Room, where she hoped would be relatively empty so that she could have a good cry again.

She made her way up the stairs slowly, having found them to be completely empty, and dwelled over the fact that she would never be good enough. Not even with brains as good as her own; she would always be seen as a Mudblood.

'Granger, wait!' came Malfoy from a few stairs behind. She turned slowly to face him, where he looked as pale as ever and his mask had seemingly been torn off in anger. His dyed black hair hung over his face, making him look extremely gothic.

'What do you want?' she asked, almost impatiently. Pushing her hair out of her own face and staring at him with an anger so pure.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled, fidgeting with his tie. 'I acted like a right prat back there. I didn't mean what I, just, oh, I'm sorry.'

'I don't believe you,' she replied angrily.

'Will this change your mind?'

And for a moment, she wondered what on earth he was about to do. But then he kissed her as he had done before, almost better, infact. They stood entwined for several moments, when he finally broke free and wiped his mouth.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked into his, where she saw for a moment, a look of pure apology, and she kissed him again.

'I shouldn't be doing this,' she mumbled, her face pressed against his.

'Nor should I.' replied Draco, panting slightly.

'If anyone were to see us…'

'We'd be murdered.' Draco finished.

They both giggled a little, and Hermione pulled away again, this time looking at him in a whole new light.

'I really, err, oh I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I really like you.' she muttered. To her surprise, Draco smiled brilliantly.

'I really like you too. I didn't realise we had so much in common,' he said. 'And I think, if you want to, we should meet up again after tonight.'

Hermione beamed at him. 'Oh, oh, that sounds lovely,'

'The Room Of Requirement, tomorrow at twelve o'clock.' said Draco, kissing her hand and slowly backing away.

'Wait!' she shouted after him, as he was now halfway down the stairs again.

He turned around.

'Good night,' she said, before turning and walking silently back to the Common Room.


End file.
